User talk:Jakko123
Welcome to my talk page, or as I like to call it "The Jakkolantern" Formal Welcome Idea I can make a formal welcome for Ga'wiki. Do you want me to make one? Wolf787 21:08, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Formal Welcome These are the two I made for the Seekers Wiki: http://seekers.wikia.com/wiki/Template:User_Welcome http://seekers.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Anon_Welcome Should I make the welcome something like those? Anyway I'll start making a formal welcome this week. Re:Featured Article Yes. I'll make it the featured article now. You can change it if you want. Founder User talk:Judedude is the founder of the Wiki, but I don't think he's made any to the wiki. Just thought you might want to know that. Do you think we should have a different admin/buerocrat beside him since he hasn't edited? Wolf787 01:10, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Judedude I found him by going to Wikia books and finding the Ga'Wiki link, where it told me who the founder was. Wolf787 14:56, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Project page I think you use the move button to move the title to Project:Reconstruction Program. Is that what you meant? Wolf787 15:00, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Stubs Yes, I think we should make more articles stubs. We also need to make more categories. Maybe a characters category, with some sub-categories as wolfs, bears, owls, and hagfiends, as well as a book category and what characters are in which books categories. That's what I was thinking. sorry if it sounds confusing. I'll start soon. Also, do you like my idea I used with The Capture with the book cover? Wolf787 15:38, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Project Idea Should I make a project called Project:Categories. The Category system will take a long time to make and might be compilcated so it might be a good idea. Wolf787 15:55, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I'll make it. Wolf787 16:00, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Do you know how I make a link to a category without making that article part of the category? Wolf787 16:14, 11 August 2008 (UTC) never mind i figured it out. Wolf787 17:23, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Re:How You can add Great Gray and Burrowing Owls. I'll add those two to the project. Next time you make new Categories, add it to the project. Also, I don't think we should make categories for the scientific name of an owl (Tyto Alba ex.) we'll just use the common name. Wolf787 17:36, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Spioler No, there is no spoiler template. Why? Wolf787 18:06, 11 August 2008 (UTC) How about something like this: http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Startspoiler http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Endspoiler Wolf787 18:19, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Tyto class Are Greater Sooty Owls a type of Barn Owl, or are they different? Wolf787 18:31, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I just didn't know if they were part of the same class, Tyto, or if there's Tyto Alba and the other Tytos are just a type of barn owl. thanks. Wolf787 20:25, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Ranking How does the ranking system on the Project:Categories look? I just made it. Can you tell me if there is anything missing from it? And about the spoiler tag you'll have to copy and paste the code from warriors wiki onto a new template in this wiki. Do you want me to make the spoiler tag? Wolf787 20:45, 11 August 2008 (UTC) I haven't ranked the categories yet, but thats the ranking system i'm going to be using. I'm going to put the ranks for each category on their talk page. You can use the ranking system for the Reconstruction Program if you want. Wolf787 20:55, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi!I am a member like I said I would be.I was wondering,are all the important posistions taken?I have never been a roll-backer before,so I was just curious.Wildflower 21:11, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Oh,okay.That's fine.I was just wondering.Wildflower 21:20, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Projects Sure,I will.Wildflower 21:34, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Status If Judedude doesn't respond by Wednesday then I'll contact the Wikia staff and see if they can make me into a buerocrat. I'll promote you and Wildflower to rollbackers (since you haven't read all the books). When you've read the rest of the books, tell me, and then I'd promote you to Buerocrat. Sound like a plan? Also, how long would it take you to read all the books? Wolf787 22:06, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Forums I made a forums section for Project:Categories. Do you want me to make one for the Reformation Program? Wolf787 22:15, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Formal Welcome Here's the formal welcome I made for the Wiki: User:FireWolf787/Formal Welcome Testing Do you think we should use it? Wolf787 23:37, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Bureaucratting Since you've pretty much adopted this wiki, I'd recommend asking Angela if she would make you into a Bureaucrat, which would allow you to Delete pages, and edit MediaWiki pages. Anyway, it's up to you. BTW, I redid the mainpage, what do you think?--<[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Salamandastron']])> 23:43, 11 August 2008 (UTC) : Glad you like it ^_^ I put the picture there to take up the ugly blank space I was too lazy to move the text into :p I thought that the first book would really be the defining book for the series, so I chose that one. When a user is promoted to Sysop status, that image needs to be deleted and reuploaded under a correct title, and a style of titles needs to be chosen (like the WWiki has Image:OrigWarriors-1.ext, Image:NewProphecy-1.jpg, and so on.)--<[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Salamandastron']])> 01:00, 12 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Combine Yea, we should probally combine those articles into a terms article. Wolf787 19:21, 31 August 2008 (UTC)